


the boyfriend jacket™

by Ahaha_Soup



Series: Rokuven Week 2020 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, THEYRE SO CUTE, Ventus-centric (Kingdom Hearts), and soft, mentioned/implied stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahaha_Soup/pseuds/Ahaha_Soup
Summary: Rokuven Week Day 3!!'Roxas’ organization coat… he must’ve forgot to pack it,' he thinks.Taking the coat, Ven smiles fondly. The outside leather material feels cold in his hands, but the soft lining on the inside is soothing. He runs his fingers over the lining, then holds it close.Emblem | ((Coat)) | (("Well, you're not so bad yourself."))
Relationships: Roxas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Rokuven Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956097
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	the boyfriend jacket™

As time goes on and summer floats into autumn, late morning starts become more common in the Land of Departure. It becomes more difficult for the Wayfinder Trio to find the will to pull themselves out of their warm blanket cocoon and into the chilly air of the not-insulated castle hallways. Not even the promise of fresh, steaming hot cocoa is worth it.  _ Especially  _ when there's a cute, cuddly boyfriend keeping you extra warm underneath the covers.

Today is a rare occasion; the rare occasion being Ventus has woken up before Roxas. No matter what, Roxas always wakes up before Ven without fail. Whether it be hours or minutes before, Ven always opens his eyes to find blue ones already staring back at him. (Which, is a little creepy. In a sweet way.) Though somehow, Light has blessed Ven with the best gift there is, and that's waking up before Roxas. Why is this the best gift, you might ask? Well, contrary to what Roxas says, he is absolutely  _ adorable _ when he's asleep.

Ventus blinks awake, feeling warm and safe. He’s tucked in under a pile of soft, warm blankets; As well as his warm,  _ very _ snuggly boyfriend, who is currently passed out on top of him, their legs tangled together and head resting on his chest for the ultimate cuddles. He looks so peaceful, Ven can't help but smile and run a hand through soft blonde locks. That earns him a sleepy smile. (He jokingly wonders if Roxas will start purring.)

It can't be later than twelve, he assumes. The sun is still shining through his window, basking the room in natural light. If Roxas weren't almost completely buried in the covers, he'd be glowing underneath the sunlight. Not that he doesn't glow already, of course. Ventus smiles at the thought, and plants a kiss on the other boy’s forehead. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end at some point; This serene moment is cut to a close by the sound of Roxas’ gummiphone alarm.

Right. Today’s the day Roxas leaves for his mission. Ventus frowns.

"Aw, not the pouty face already." Roxas mumbles, his voice thick with sleep. He twists in Ven’s hold, reaching out to smack his phone. The alarm shuts off. "'s too cold in here."

"I told you to put on a sweater before we went to bed," Ven says, pulling Roxas closer for a morning hug. Roxas hugs back and they spend the next few seconds in comfortable silence. Then, "Do you really have to leave?"

“You really think I’d leave you if I didn’t have to?” Roxas asks, but they both already know the answer to that. “C’mon, sunshine, don’t be upset. It’s only for three days. That’s nothing compared to other missions I’ve been on.”

Ven frowns further, grumbling, “That doesn’t make it any easier. It’s cold without you.”

The blonde laughs, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth before sitting up. The blankets are pushed to the foot of the bed, letting the chilly autumn air fall over them. Roxas, wearing nothing but a muscle shirt and pajama pants, shivers and shakes his arms.

“We should really get a heater in here,” the blonde complains. He gets out of bed anyways, makes a beeline for the dresser, then the bathroom. The door softly clicks shut seconds later.

Ven never likes it when Roxas has to go on missions, especially if it’s an overnight mission like this one. Nights without Roxas are cold and not as comfortable. Not to mention how lonely it can be. Of course there’s always Terra and Aqua, who invite him to join whatever they’re doing with open arms. But Ven can’t be affectionate with them the same way he’s affectionate with Roxas. He sighs.

When Roxas emerges, dressed in regular clothes and looking a little more awake than before, Ven opens his arms for another hug. Roxas smiles softly. Without hesitation, the darker blonde falls into open arms, curling himself around Ventus until it feels like more of a cuddle than a quick hug. Holding Roxas is like holding sunlight, like holding every good thing about the world’s. Ven never wants to let go.

“How much longer until you have to leave?” he asks quietly, voice muffled by Roxas’ shoulder.

“I can wait a little longer. Let’s stay like this for a while.”

Ven is more than ready to oblige, never wanting to pass up cuddling, but he knows better. If he gives in now, he’ll miss Roxas even more.

...Then again, a few minutes won’t hurt.

Two hours later, Ven is standing outside the gummiship, holding Roxas tightly and wishing him good luck. They part with a kiss, a silent promise that Roxas will be safe. (Which, Ventus knows he’s more than capable of handling himself, especially on such an easy mission like this one. That never stops him from worrying.) 

“I’ll be back before you know it. Keep smiling for me, yeah?” Roxas says.

“You’re such a sap.”

“It’s ‘cause you’re so cute.”

Ventus can’t help but roll his eyes, though he can feel a blush warming his cheeks, “Yeah, well, you’re not so bad yourself.”

They laugh and share another kiss, before Roxas finally pulls away with a final goodbye. The blonde disappears into the gummiship as Ven distances himself from the take-off area. Within a few minutes he’s watching the gummiship disappear out of this world’s sky with a little frown. How silly-- he misses him already.

Fortunately Terra and Aqua keep him company. They play several rounds of an old board game they found buried in one of the castle’s dusty rooms, eat dinner, then watch one of Aqua’s favorite movies while curled together on the couch. It’s around one in the morning when they finally check in for the night. Ven, still wide awake, decides this would be a good time to tidy up his room. He picks up anything lying on the floor and places them in their correct spaces, hangs up any clean sweaters (most of which are actually Roxas’). He’s close to being done when he spots a familiar black coat hanging on the closet door.

_ ‘Roxas’ organization coat… he must’ve forgotten it. _ ’ 

Taking the coat, Ven smiles fondly. The outside leather material feels cold in his hands, but the soft lining on the inside is soothing. He runs his fingers over the lining, then holds it close.

_ ‘Smells like him… _ ’ he thinks, instantly feeling more relaxed than he did moments before. Is it weird to find a scent so comforting? If it is, Ven couldn’t care less. He grins happily and shakes his arms, bouncing on his heels.

A brilliant idea strikes him. He sets the coat on his bed and removes the current sweater he’s wearing (one of Roxas’, of course) so he can put on the Org coat. It's heavier than the sweater, and surprisingly a lot softer too, like a blanket. He buries his face in the collar, his grin never faltering.

Suddenly, Ven’s gummiphone begins to chime. He looks at the screen, catching the familiar profile picture of his lover. Of course, he answers it immediately.

“Starlight!” Ven greets, situating himself on his bed. He grabs one of the (many) stuffed animals sitting on the windowsill just to hold. “How are you? Did you get to land safely?”

He catches Roxas smile, though he looks a little tired. “I’m doing great now that I get to see you.” A small yawn escapes him, “I’m waiting for it to be a reasonable time to sleep, it’s barely 9pm here. Actually wait, why are you still awake? It’s like 3am in LoD time.”

“Hehe, I couldn’t sleep so I’ve been cleaning. Trying to keep it clean for at least a little while before you come back and mess it all up again.”

The darker blonde scoffs, “Excuse you! I keep my stuff picked up. It’s  _ you _ who makes everything all messy.”

“Tell that to all of  _ your _ stuff I’ve had to pick up so far.”

“I see no proof.”

Ven groans, but he can’t stop himself from smiling, “You’re a menace.”

“But I’m  _ your _ menace.”

“That’s very true. Now and forever.”

Roxas blushes and looks away from the screen, smiling cutely. His eyes shift back to the screen moments later, and he squints. His cute smile turns a little smug, “Is that my organization coat?”

“Huh? Oh!” Ven looks down; he completely forgot he was even wearing the thing. His cheeks heat up, “Maybe…Hey, don’t laugh! I was cold, and it smells like you so I wanted to wear it.”

“Haha, no, it’s okay Sunshine, I get it. It looks good on you.”

Ven can’t help but smile and hum in response. Roxas hums with him, but cuts off with a yawn.

“You’re tired. You should get some sleep, yeah? Then you can be well rested for your mission tomorrow. Maybe you can finish it early!”

“But if I go to sleep now then I won’t be able to talk with you.”

“But, the sooner you go to sleep, then the sooner you can wake up. Then we can talk in the morning.”

“Nnnooo.”

Ah, yes. Pouty, sleepy Roxas; A rare sight, but a cute one nonetheless. His eyes are barely open, but the little frown he has makes it evident he’s not happy about being so tired. Ventus wishes he was here so he could kiss that frown gone. He settles for a gentle laugh.

“Keep talking,” Roxas mumbles. The phone has fallen from Roxas’ hold, showing off a white ceiling and the tips of blonde, spiky hair.

So, Ventus talks. He knows Roxas probably isn’t actually listening to the words he’s saying, just the sound of his voice, so he says anything that comes to mind. After a (short) while, Ven’s speaking slowly dwindles to silence, becoming too tired to continue. Light snores can be heard through the phone’s speaker and Ven can’t help but smile again.

_ ‘How cute,’ _ he thinks, shifting to lie down. His finger hovers over the hang-up button, but he decides to just leave it running.

“Goodnight Roxas. I love you,” he says, turning the light off. He gets a gentle snore as a response. It isn’t long until he, too, is fast asleep, lulled into a pleasant dream with the sweet reminder that, even though Roxas is far away, he’s still here.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @cryptidsunshine on Twitter! <3


End file.
